wenn die Eule zweimal klopft
by juleblume
Summary: hm ein einblick in die Briefe die sich Severus und Kucius ab dem 1. Schuljahr schreiben. Eine Zusammenarbeit mit Sissy Dod
1. Chapter 1

1

Halli Hallo Hallöchen...

also als erstes mal eine kleine Warnung!

Diese FF ist etwas andere Art...

Die verrückten Hühner sind 2 Mädels die hier ziemlich oft posten wir verraten euch aber noch nicht wer wir sind gg

Ihr dürft gerne mal raten vieleicht kommt ihr uns ja drauf... 

Jedenfalls zur unsere FF...

Hier geht es um Briefe zwischen Severus Snape (sexy und dunkel) und Lucius MAlfoy (hell und sexy)

Die Briefe beginnen kurz vor dem ersten Schuljahr von Draco und Harry 

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß

ach ja bitte hinterlasst und was

die 

verrückten Hühner


	2. Chapter 2

_Lieber Lucius, ___

_Ich hoffe du und deine Familie erfreut euch bester Gesundheit. Wie schon beim letzten Treffen der EX-Todesser(was waren das noch für Zeiten) kurz besprochen freu ich mich sehr im nächsten Schuljahr meinen Patensohn hier bei mir in Slytherin zu haben. ___

_Ich denke wir beide gehen davon aus das Draco ein Slytherin wird. Aus diesem Grunde habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen ihn schon einmal eines der besten Zimmer zu reservieren. ___

_Anbei schicke ich dir deine Gallonen zurück, es ist mir nicht möglich sie anzunehmen! __  
__Lucius, bitte glaub mir es ist nicht möglich Draco im ersten Schuljahr in die Hausmannschaft einzukaufen…. ___

_Wie du sicher weißt werde ich auch diese Jahr wieder nur Zaubertränke unterrichten , für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben sie wieder einen andern ausgewählt diese Tunte Quirell… ___

_Und das schlimmste ist das wir aber diese Jahr Harry Potter in unseren Reihen begrüßen müssen. Die Vorbereitungen laufen auf höchst Touren nicht das Dumbledore noch die Flagge ändert…. ___

_Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie sehr ich mich darauf freue ihm Hauspunkte abzuziehen, ___

_Nun wir sehen uns ja am Samstag in Hoghsmead zum Stammtisch der Voldis ___

_Richte bitte meine Grüße an Draco und Narzissa aus. ___

_Dein Freund ___

_Severus Snape_


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Mein geliebter, ältester Freund Severus Snape

Ich muss sagen das ich mich momentan kaum beklagen kann (nur vielleicht über Narzissa, ich weiß sowieso nicht was die schon wieder hat...)

Quirell?   
Du bist schon zu lange bei Dumbledore eingesperrt! Hast du noch nie von ihm gehört?  
Er ist so ein Radikaler Noch- immer- Todesser, nemm dich in acht vor dem! Der hat einen wahnsinns Schlag, der ist Gaga! Einmal hat er fantasiert das er der Lord ist und ihn am Hinterkopf babben hat!   
Pass also auf!

Ohhooo keine Frage kommt er nach Slytherin! (der soll mir nach Hause kommen wenn es anders ist muhahaha! Kleiner Drecksbangert! Hehe)

Potter? Kleiner, mieser, dreckiger... tiefeinatme+ mach ihn fertig!   
Muhahahahahahahahahahaha 

Übrigens muss ich dir noch mitteilen das ich es für eine Frechheit halte das Draco nicht rein kann! Er ist ein Malfoy, er kann das!

Nimm dich in acht! Du bist in Dumbledore Gefangenschaft, da muss man aufpassen!

Freue mich auf Samstag, übrigens kommt Lestrang auch mal wieder bin mal gespannt wo der so lange war!  
Bis dann mein schatzüü

knutscha+   
Lucius Malfoy


	4. Chapter 4

4.

_Grüße dich Luci, ___

_heute nur eine kurze Nachricht, da ich kaum Zeit zum Schreiben habe da der Alte mich schon wieder mit seinen Zitronenbonbons jagt. Die sind ja so eklig schüttel das edle Haupt ___

_Nun was wird deine Frau schon haben? Wahrscheinlich hat sie keinen Platz mehr für ihr dreimillionstes Paar Schuhe oder sie ist mal wieder rollig gg ___

_Mein Gott, ein Irrer als ob wir hier nicht schon genug davon hätten…. ___

_Ich bin ja auch dafür das Voldi wiederkommt aber stell dir mal vor der würde dir aus dem Kopf hängen…. Du bist gerade so richtig schön am piep und der Alte blärrt was vom Tod der Schlammblüter…. ___

_Nein, das wäre nichts für mich…. ___

_Aber ich wollte dir noch von meinem neusten Seelenqualen berichten… ___

_Sibylle Trelwany die alte Krähe aus dem Wahrsagturm verfolgt mich und macht mir Avancen… Letzen klopft sie doch an meine Kerkertür nur in Dessous begleiteten würgh ___

_Nun ja meine Augen erholen sich demnächst, hoffe ich… ___

_Nun gut ich muss schlissen ich höre den Alten anrauschen, ich will keine Zitronenbonbons nein will ich nicht… ___

_Flüchtige Grüße ___

_Sevi ___

_PS1: Lestrang kommt, schade dann kann ich die Bedienung wieder nicht flach legen der ist einfach schicker als ich ___

_PS2:Nein, ich kann nicht im Team unterbringen auch wenn ich sicher bin das er es könnte_


	5. Chapter 5

_  
__An Severussi De Mejestro de Zaubertranks! ___

_Na mein guter? Alles fitt im Schritt? ___

_Oh bitte keine Diskussionen über Narzissa! Die beschwert sich hier, dann passt das nicht dann ist sie hier zu dick, dann befriedige ich sie hier nicht, dann geht sie da fremd, dann hält sie nichts mehr von Voldemort da...! würgh __  
__Ich sage es dir heirate bloß nie! __  
__Und wehe dem der eine schwängert! Muhaha der ist seines jungen Lebens beraubt! theatralisch den Handrücken auf die Stirn werf und Augen Aufschlag mach ___

_Na wie Läuft es jetzt? __  
__Habe ja schon länger nichts mehr von mir hören lassen ich weiß! Schäm ___

_Ich sage dir seit einer Woche ist das Leben in reines Fest! __  
__Hogwarts ist wieder eröffnet! Halleluja dem dunklen Lord seines Hauptes sei Dank! __  
__Draco ist weg! laguraratscha laguraratscha um den Tisch tantztfeierngehtWasserpfeiferaushohltsichbetrinktsichbekifftnüchternschläftSchlafbrillewegtutNachthemdglattstreiftAnblickimSpiegelbewundertwiederklardenkenkannweiterschreibtaufhörtmüllzulaberngrinst ___

_Yeah baby! ___

_Und wie isses bis jetz mit Potter (ich will das er verreckt, mach das er leidet! Er soll brennen! Zündet ihn an! Man sollte ihn erschießen, erstechen, erwürgen und VERBRENNNEN! ... pillenschluckt) __  
__Sag mir bitte wie sehr du ihm zusetzte! Muhahaha __  
__(oh Gott bin ich mies hrhrhr) ___

_Dann sei mal herzlichst gegrüßt mein Guter! __  
__Fluche und vernichte schön, bleibe deiner bösen Natur treu und vergesse nie deine Anti- aging – Nachtcreme! ___

_Küsschen __  
__Der Lucius, bösester aller bösen buben, Malfoy sich theatralisch verbeugt und über eine Broadway- Karriere nachdenkt_


	6. Chapter 6

Oh Lucius,

du mein poetisch begabter Freund,

Welch wahre Freude war es deine Zeilen zu erhalten.

Danke der Nachfrage bei mir ist alles fit, nur meine Nerven nicht.

Tja deine Narzissa ist halt ein Rasseweib… sehnsuchtsvoll seufz komisch bei mir hat sie sich nie beschwert das ich sie nicht befriedige… Ähm ja egal…

Ich und heiraten?

Wenn? Warum?

Schwängern? Hm da hätte ich vorher wenigstens mal wieder spaß…

Toll das du dich freust Draco los bist.. JETZT HABE ICH IHN AN DER BACKE!

Dein Nachwuchs ist echt anstrengend, aber was soll ich sagen….

Potter, würgh kotz hächel…. Dieser kleine Sack! Ich sag dir den werde ich noch einen kopf kürzer machen…

Fast wäre das Thema durch gewesen, aber nein das neunmalkluge Schlammblut hat ihn vor dem Troll gerettet und ich hatte mich schon so gefreut Potter nach Trollmuss art…

hähähähähä was für ein Gedanke

Jetzt schleppt nicht nur dem Weasleybalg hinter sich her nein jetzt hat er auch noch ein Groupie… Warum hab ich so was nicht? Mein Umhang schwingt viel doller….

Deine Antiaging creme ist fertig passend in pink zu deiner Pinken Schlafbrille und dem Süßen Schlafanzug mit dem Häschen drauf…

Soderle das war es für heute ich geh jetzt erst mal an meinem Schreibtisch und denke mir eine miese Prüfung für Potter aus, keinen Angst Draco bekommt die Antworten vorher… und dann geh ich ins Bad, der neue magische Playboy ist da….

Schnucki-Wucki, ich wünsch dir was ich habe zu tun…

Wir sehen uns beim bösen Buben Stammtisch

Severus der Sexgott

(ich hab zwar keinen aber ich war soooo gut)

PS: du solltest wirklich den Broadway erobern mein schönster Albino…


	7. Chapter 7

**_Trommelwirbel räusber Scheinwerfer einschalte Popcorn verteil _**

Das Schild Applaus leuchtet auf…

Aus den Boxen erklingt die Titelmelodie…düdelüü deüüdel ttrr schallla trallle…

Eine Stimme dringt über die Lautsprecher:

„ Welcome, bei Jules bunter Werbesendung.. Heute gibt es bei uns FF zu spektakulären Preisen. Begrüßen sie mit uns die FF-Autorin Jule Blume"

Applaus wird vom Band eingespielt

Die Autorin sprintet voll Freude auf die Bühne und strahlt in die gelangweilten Gesichter der Zuschauer.

„Schön das sie heute hier zu meinen Ultimativen Schleichwerbesendung. Ich habe heute das Ultimative Vergnügen meine FF vorzustellen…

Als erstes unser beliebtester Dauerbrenner… Der Preis ist heiß eine Geschichte mit unsern Sexgott sevi" Die Autorin wischt sich den Sabber aus dem Gesicht „ 43 wundervolle Kapitel voll Liebe, Schmerz und Sex und alles fertig…. Diese Geschichte erhalten sie heute zum Sonderpreis von einem Rewie….

Als Spezielles Angebot können sie sich Geschichte in der DE lux   
Ausgabe sichern, illustriert mit Bildern der unvergleichlichen Saxas und alles was sie tun müssen ist eine Mail an die Autorin zu schicken die ihnen dann gerne das ganze als PDF zu mailt. Ist das nicht Günstig?"

Die Autorin hüpft wie ein Flummi auf und ab und freut sich und fährt fort…

„ und für nur 333 Rewies gibt es eine Fortsetzung…."

Wieder Applaus von Band, in der letzten Reihe schreit ein Zuschauer „ Ich will Vera am Mittag"

Die Autorin ringt sich ein weiters Lächeln ab „ zu unserem nächstem Produkt der tollen FF Die Liebe einer Göttin, einem noch sehr jungen Werk…. Auch hier ist großes Potential Liebe, Tränen, Sex und Sevi…"

Zu einem schon fast ausverkauften Artikel aus der Kategorie PWP Die Gedanken sind frei, auch hier erhalten sie für ein Rewie mehr. IST DAS NICHT TOLL?"

Die Autorin tupft sich den Schweiß von der Stirn: „ und weil die Kategorie PWP soooo gut ankam gibt es in dieser Kategorie ein neues Produkt. Ja, eine Herrschaften sie haben richtig gehört. Es gibt mehr die tolle ff Lauf, Severus lauf ein muss für alle PWP Fans…."

Aber auch Humor ist vertreten ich möchte sie an dieser Stelle auf die FF – Wenn die Eule zweimal klinget und den Klassiker schlechthin –ein Abend bei Familie Snape hinweisen - auch diese gibt es für einen Schnäppchenpreis eines rewies

Aber auch für die ernstern unter uns ist gesorgt mit Hilflos

Ja Ladies und Gentelmann es ist für alle etwas dabei… Lassen sie sich diese Chance nicht entgehen sie haben die Möglichkeit 7 tolle ff zu einem Spottpreis zu erwerben und all diese FF sind Severus Snape geprüft…

Die Autorin hüpf auf und ab und plötzlich

Klingel klingeln klingel nerv hab doch s schön von Severus geträumt seufz

Der Wecker

Was für ein Traum, eine Dauerwerbesendung für meine FF? oh mann bin ich krank so und nun muss ich aber los zum Treffen der Anonymen Rewiesüchtigen… und wenn ich schon so ein Show machen würde also nee……

So und nun mal ernsthaft, ich wollte nur mal ein wenig Werbung für meine andern FF machen und hey immerhin ich habe mir Mühe gegeben kreativ zu sein…

Als rewiet mir bitte

Danke eure Jule


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo, es tut mir sehr leid aber leider wir diese Geschichte nicht mehr fortgesetzt da mein Partner leider verschwundenist

Sry eure Jule


End file.
